Uma visita e o nascimento de um guerreiro
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Saga dos Androides/Futuro de Mirai Trunks  Memórias que nunca serão apagadas ressurgem numa visita a alguém muito querido. Pode essa visita ser um divisor de águas para o jovem Gohan?


_**Uma visita e o nascimento de um guerreiro**_

O vento frio soprava sem parar. Era inverno e as árvores já estavam despidas. O local não era dos melhores para se estar, até por sua atmosfera não ser das mais agradáveis. Mas ali, apesar de tudo, era um local melancolicamente belo.

E ele estava lá. Sozinho, olhando para algo no chão. Olhar triste, mas, ao mesmo tempo, nostálgico. Um olhar que denunciava que ele estava voltando no tempo mais uma vez.

Um tempo que não voltava mais.

Suspirou e se sentou na grama de cor esmeralda do local, ainda com os olhos negros fitos no ponto que tanto lhe chamava a atenção. Esse ponto em questão era rígido, cinzento e frio. Mas três ideogramas gravados davam todo um significado àquela atenção dedicada pelo jovem moreno que estava ali sozinho.

O jovem passou a mão pela fria pedra cinzenta, sentindo cada sulco de cada _kanji_ esculpido ali.

"孫 悟空."

Era o que estava esculpido ali, naquela fria pedra de granito. Aqueles três _kanjis_ significavam muito para ele. Significavam muito mais do que um simples nome. Ali jazia uma parte do começo de sua história de vida. Uma história de vida que começava a tomar conta de sua mente e a remetê-lo ao passado.

_- Bom dia! – disse uma voz de criança ao entrar no quarto. – A mamãe me pediu pra te trazer o café da manhã!_

_- Minha nossa, quanta coisa, Gohan!_

_- É verdade, papai...! – o garoto disse. – É que a mamãe disse que queria caprichar hoje!_

_- E ela caprichou... Tô surpreso!_

_Goku devorou com muito gosto toda aquela refeição preparada especialmente para ele. Se havia uma coisa que o deixava muito contente era a hora de comer, para saciar seu apetite monstruoso de saiyajin. Mas, ao terminar, olhou para o rosto do filho de dez anos, que o fitava com uma expressão preocupada._

_- O que foi, Gohan? Algum problema?_

_O garoto nada respondeu. Dava a impressão de que estava escolhendo minuciosamente as palavras a serem ditas ao pai. Este, por seu turno, estava começando a ter sua curiosidade cada vez mais aguçada diante de tal expressão de seu filho._

_Apesar disso, não insistiu para o garoto falar. Sabia que ele ainda não estava muito conformado em ver o pai ali, naquele estado devido à doença do coração. Logo ele, que era o guerreiro mais forte do universo._

_Não que Goku estivesse conformado com o que estava passando, mas... Precisava, pelo menos, ter serenidade para passar por esse momento tão difícil e transmiti-la para a esposa e para o filho – que estava ali, diante dos seus olhos._

_- Papai – Gohan resolveu ir direto ao assunto. – Você não fica triste de ficar aqui, sem poder treinar ou lutar?_

_Após suspirar, o saiyajin respondeu:_

_- Sim, eu fico. Por que a pergunta?_

_- Bom, é... É porque você é um saiyajin, e saiyajins gostam muito de lutar, não é mesmo? E isso deve fazer muita falta pra você..._

_- É verdade. – o guerreiro confessou. – Realmente sinto muita falta de lutar. Vou ser bem sincero, Gohan, porque acho que você já tem um pouco de maturidade pra entender. Antes mesmo de eu saber que sou um saiyajin, sempre gostei muito de lutar. Não fazia ideia de que isso era algo já do meu sangue. E agora, quando isso é tirado de mim... É mesmo muito ruim. É... É horrível, como se tirasse uma grande parte da minha vida._

_Enquanto dizia essas palavras, o seu rosto se tornava mais sério e seu olhar ficava meio abatido, perdendo parte daquele típico brilho otimista._

_- Bom... Com você eu tenho mais liberdade de falar sobre isso, Gohan... Se fosse com a sua mãe – ele esboçou um sorriso. – ela iria falar que era bobagem minha, e que isso seria coisa de delinquente..._

_- É verdade! – o garoto também esboçou um sorriso._

_- Mas, mesmo assim, eu acredito que posso sair dessa, Gohan. – o saiyajin disse, já retomando seu otimismo característico. – Você vai ver, logo eu vou melhorar._

_Ele passou a mão pela testa, enxugando um pouco do suor que começava a surgir devido à febre que voltava. Mas, apesar de tudo, estava otimista. E esse otimismo acabou contagiando seu filho, que deu um largo e esperançoso sorriso._

_- É claro! – Gohan disse, afirmando também com a cabeça. – Quando você melhorar, nós vamos treinar juntos, não é?_

_- Vamos, sim, filho. Assim que eu melhorar, nós vamos treinar juntos. É uma promessa. – disse, enquanto afagava a cabeça do garoto._

_- Promessa que seu pai vai cumprir assim que estiver bom, Gohan. – disse Chi Chi, que entrava naquele mesmo instante no quarto. – Bom, vou ter que colocar mais uma compressa pra baixar de novo essa febre. – falou, olhando para Goku, que voltava a passar a mão pela testa suada._

_Gohan saiu do quarto, a fim de ir estudar. À tarde, iria treinar com Piccolo. Mas aquela imagem de otimismo de seu pai jamais saiu de sua cabeça. Assim como ele, passou a acreditar na melhora de seu pai. E que voltaria a treinar com ele._

Gohan voltou ao presente, aquela lápide continuava diante dele, com a inscrição "孫 悟空."

O que significava? Significava "Son Goku".

"_... Assim que eu melhorar, nós vamos treinar juntos. É uma promessa."_

Infelizmente, a promessa jamais pôde ser cumprida. A vida de seu pai havia sido ceifada antes que isso pudesse acontecer. Depois disso, suas lembranças não eram muito boas. Não. Elas eram dolorosas. Mesmo com o passar do tempo, elas ainda doíam para Gohan. Não na mesma intensidade, mas ainda doíam.

Mas, era preciso se mostrar forte diante disso. E foi o que ele fez, contrastando com a grande tristeza de sua mãe. Teve que amadurecer, mesmo com a pouca idade que tinha até então – 10 para 11 anos.

Agora, só lhe restavam as lembranças dos bons momentos com Goku. Os treinamentos, as divertidas pescarias, e até mesmo os triviais momentos das refeições. Resumindo, qualquer momento entre pai e filho fora muito precioso.

Tempo que não voltava mais.

Só lhe restava encarar a dura realidade do presente, onde androides assolavam o mundo, após terem liquidado todos os guerreiros Z. O presente onde ele, um dia, seria o único a desafiar aqueles seres que estavam espalhando, há anos, o terror na Terra.

E esse dia acabava de chegar.

Tirou uma mochila das suas costas, e dela um _gi_ na cor laranja. Abriu cuidadosamente a roupa, revelando um círculo branco bordado com o _kanji _"飯".

- Papai – Gohan disse, segurando o _gi_. – De hoje em diante, eu vou seguir seus passos. Lutarei contra os androides e protegerei a Terra, como você fez...! E esta roupa... – pausou visivelmente emocionado, porém, contendo as lágrimas. – Eu usarei em sua homenagem, porque você me ensinou a acreditar em dias melhores! Você me ensinou a ter esperanças, e isso nunca esquecerei! Nunca!

Levantou-se, e sentiu o vento frio soprar, levando as últimas folhas das árvores praticamente nuas por conta do inverno. Saiu de lá de cabeça erguida e de esperanças renovadas após as recordações que tivera ali. A partir dali, surgia um novo guerreiro que faria jus ao sangue que circulava em suas veias. O sangue de Son Goku, o saiyajin mais poderoso que já existiu.

Son Gohan agora estava pronto para desafiar os androides. Não importavam as consequências.


End file.
